emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1422 (23rd January 1990)
Plot Kathy worries about paying the rent on her land. Alan overhears her talking about Frank's plans for the land. Mark, Dan and Gary check their traps, they find a mink but don't know how to kill it. They decide to abandon the idea of catching them. Sarah nails up the interconnecting door between the farmhouse and the cottage. Frank tries to convince Zoe not to give up university. Alan enquires about his tenancy agreement. Mark tries to pass on the mink traps on to David but he storms off insulted when he discovers they were Joe's. Frank tells Alan he has great plans for the estate. Seth has food poisoning and tells Amos he won't be able to appear in the play. Pete agrees to take his role back from a struggling Nick. Lynn finds some dead bluebottles on an old costume. Nick stores them away for future use. Chris argues with Frank over his treatment of Kathy and her land. Sarah and Jack laugh as Annie tries to get through the nailed door. Amos treats Seth to a brandy in an effort to cure what he thinks is nerves but Seth persists that he has a stomach upset. Chris asks Kathy out for a meal after the play but she declines. As Lynn prepares the actors hair and make up, she makes a mess of Rachel's hair and reveals she knows about her affair with Pete. Rachel admits she's not sorry and they can't have much of a marriage if Pete was looking elsewhere. Everyone is nervous as the crowd gathers to watch the play. Seth accidentally goes on stage without his fangs. Rachel warns Pete that Lynn knows about their affair. Chris offers to lend Kathy money to pay her rent but she refuses. Eric arrives at the scene where he eats fake bluebottles, but spits them out on stage when he discovers they're real. The crowd love it but Amos is mortified. Pete confronts Lynn and apologises for his affair. Amos is upset that the audience saw the play as a comedy rather than a tragedy. Seth passes out in a coffin. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Pete Whiteley - Jim Millea *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast *Dan - Julian Walsh *Gary - Gary Halliday Locations *Village Hall - Interior *Unknown woodland *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage *Home Farm - Sitting room, grounds and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Memorable dialogue Jack Sugden: "You don't think a few nails are gonna keep Ma out do yer?" Sarah Connolly: "Well, if this doesn't work, I'll just have to nail her down." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD